


Forget Me Not

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, High School, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A spacey girl has an encounter even she won't forget.





	Forget Me Not

“Oh, man. Where is it?”

 

A spindly girl with a veritable waterfall of hair dug through her backpack.

 

“Wait…oh, nuts. I left it at home! Mom should still be there. I’ll just phone her and…where is my phone?”

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

“Where did I leave that stupid…”

 

A tap on the shoulder got her attention. Spinning around, her heart skipped a beat.

 

“You left this in the science lab.”

 

Garnet. The coolest, prettiest girl in school.

 

“Hey, aren’t you the girl who forgot her bow at the kendo meetup last week?”

 

She quickly snatched her phone back, her face a rather impressive shade of red.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Opal…”

 

She fiddled with her hair, trying to think of something to say before she looked stupid.

 

Uh…um…cool shades?”

_Why did I say it like a question?! Oh, why did I get my flirting skills from mother instead of mom!?_

Instead of finding her stupid, Garnet actually giggled.

 

“You’re a cute one, you know that? I hope I see you around school sometime.”

 

She spun around and strolled away, leaving Opal standing there  in a combination of exhilarated and bewildered.

 

“She called me cute! Oh, man! The coolest girl ever called me cute!”

 

She almost felt like jumping for joy, until the intercom blared to life.

 

“Opal, please report to the office. Your mom is here with your homework.’

 

She finally calmed down.

 

“I can’t wait to tell her!’’

 

Elsewhere, Garnet leaned against her locker, exhaling deeply.

 

“I finally talked to her. Opal, that gorgeous forgetful girl. What a day…”


End file.
